


The Price Of The Truth

by KrisP_Bacon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, its probably trash, not the most original idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisP_Bacon/pseuds/KrisP_Bacon
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Please don't be too harsh when it sucks lol, so while not the most original idea, heres a simple concept. What if Yu Narukami died after using the myriad truths (persona 3 style) how will the team react? Well lets find out
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Myriad Truths

Pain is all Yu Narukami can feel as his body is dragged down by the thousand curses.  
They failed, didn’t they? Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke even Naoto, they have all been consumed by the curses.  
Is this really how it all ends? All his friends gone, the world will be covered in fog and everyone he knows, all his friends, his family will all perish. 

*Your consciousness is fading... is this... where you will fall...? Before a powerful enemy...? ....You hear... someone’s voice* 

Yu hears the voice of his uncle, a man he has considered a father for the entire year.  
”What’s the matter? Isn’t it too early to give up? You taught me what a family truly is. I had my hands full with just Nanako when you came rolling in... haha, I wasn’t sure what to do... but then again... I can get back up as many times as i need with you two with me... however painful it gets, i’ll just grit my teeth... I’ll get up as many times as i have to for you two... A father can be pretty stupid that way, huh?” 

As Dojima’s voice fades, Yu hears a second voice, the voice of his cousin who he considers a sister to him and will protect at all costs.  
“Hey... big bro... Are you going to leave me behind...? I’ll be a good girl... so don’t go... i don’t want you to go... Big bro...” 

As Nanako’s voice fades, Yu feels a tear flow down cheek. Exhausted he heres one last voice... His lover, Naoto...  
“S-Senpai... if you stay down... I won’t forgive you. You... gave me a reason for me to stay just as i am. For someone like you to leave me in the dark halfway like this... Please stand up, just once more... Let’s fight this together. Never fear... we’re always together.” 

Yu’s hands trembled as he slowly lifted himself off the ground, feeling the bonds that he formed through his long journey, giving him new energy as his persona Izanagi transfigures into Izanagi-no-Okami. He prepares for his final stand. 

Yu finds himself back at the mercy of Izanami-no-Okami, as the thousand curses swarm his body once more, he doesn’t feel pain, just the strength of his will and his friends bonds as they pass right through him, 

“Impossible... Can the will of so few surpass the will of all mankind!?” 

Izanami-no-Okami casts Oho Ikazuchi, Yu squirmed in pain as thunder coursed through his body, he holds back screams, just barley clinging to life as Izanami-no-Okami casts Oho Ikazuchi a second time. 

“How can your powers rival mine...?” 

Izanami-no-Okami casts Oho Ikazuchi another two times, Yu fighting back tears of pain as the thunder burns his body. 

“Why...? Why don’t you understand...? It’s impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands...” 

Yu can feel his life fading, he thinks of all the people he has to protect, he friends, Dojima, Nanako, Naoto... he knows what he must do, he summons his persona with a pained croak of his voice... 

**“Izanagi-no-Okami... Myraid Truths!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah probably sucks so far lol, anyway the first chapter is mostly normal. But next chapter will have the aftermath of the fight, and by the summary of the Fic I'm sure you know whats going to happen. I know not everyone will like the pairing of Yu and Naoto but its my personal choice, if you don’t like it im sorry. Make sure to leave comments below telling me how bad my first attempt was, just try not to be too harsh.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team has beaten Izanami. But not all is as it seems

The Myriad truths crashed against Izanami-no-Okami’s decaying skeletal body, a blinding light piercing Yu’s surroundings.

As the light faded, Yu sighed in relief as he saw his friends were safe. A battered and broken Izanami stood before them as she spoke.

“This can’t be... How could i be defeated? How am i the one to disappear...? Instead of the endless struggle, wouldn’t it be easier fo wrap oneself in kiss and live in blissful ignorance...? Isn’t that true peace for humans...?” 

An irritated Kanji spoke up to the goddess  
“How many times do we have to tell you!? The hell with that shit!” After he finished, Chie Chimed in  
“Stop assuming you know us!”  
As they spoke, Yu felt a surge of pain go through his body, Rise turned to look at him concerned  
“Senpai, are you alright?” Yu not wanting to worry anybody responded to her question saying  
“Yeah, im fine... just a little light headed”

Izanami chuckled  
“Very well. Then try and live your way... Power enough to erase my existence... You have already exceeded what i thought humanity to be capable of... You have lifted the fog in this world, as well as your own, even despite the cost... And whether that will lead to happiness or not... rests upon your shoulders.” 

Naoto looked confused.  
“Even despite the cost?” She thought, “What does she mean?” 

Izanami began to fade  
“Children of man... Well done...!” And with those final words, Izanami faded into nothing with a cry of pain. 

Kanji Pumped his fist in the air  
“Alright! We did it!” He cried, Rise sighed in relief  
“Thank goodness...!” She muttered.  
“It’s really over now...” Yukiko added, Chie beamed at her, looking all pumped up  
“Yep! This time it’s alllll over!” Naoto smiles  
“It seems this more like a beginning for us, though.” She retorted, Yosuke turned to face Yu  
“Well now, we’ve got no regrets for tomorrow...” Teddie faced Yu in confusion  
“Something is Beary confusing though, what did that goddess mean by despite the cost?”  
“I was wondering about that myself...” Naoto stated “However i’m sure its nothing too major to dwell on.”  
Yosuke gleamed at Yu, “Come on partner! let’s head back, you look exhausted!”  
And with that, the Investigation Team left the TV world for the last time.

Yu found himself once again in the velvet room, facing Igor and Margaret for what he assumed would be the last time, as a Tarot card floated in front of him  
Igor chuckles “how Marvellous. You have driven back a godly being and brought about a new world... This will be the last time we summon you here.” As he finishes speaking Margaret turns to face Yu.  
“Soon, the fog will lift, and our destination will be visible. We will be arriving shortly.” Igor stares Yu directly in the eyes.  
“This journey was a fruitful one, worthy of making a turning point in your destiny. Many time along the way did the fog of lies prevent you from moving forth... Yet in every instance, you overcame the temptation of easy exits and false terminals. In forging bonds with those precious to you, you moved closer to the truth, one step at a time... And my heart danced with delight to see you succeed. I am most honoured to have borne witness to such a wondrous journey.” Yu couldn’t help but noticed that Margaret avoided facing him, looking almost upset.  
“Our destination is close at hand now...” she muttered softly, Igor spoke up for one last time  
“Well then, we have finally come to your journey’s true end. Our contract has been fulfilled. My own duties end here as well... and despite your unfortunate fate... you truly were a remarkable guest.“ 

Yu looked afraid,  
“Despite my unfortunate fate? What does he mean by that?” he thought, Igor looked at him, his signature grin seeming to fade a little.  
“Now go forth, and see with your own eyes. See the world you have won... the bright, magnificent future...” and with that, the velvet room faded away. 

On his walk home, Yu could notice something was wrong with him, his entire body ached, his skin was pale and he felt extremely lightheaded, he assumed it was just side effects of the TV world as he had just awakened his ultimate persona but at the same time, he could hardly keep himself awake.  
As he entered the Dojima household, he was greeted by his uncle and cousin.  
“Did you say all your goodbyes? You sure did take awhile!” Dojima chuckled, but Yu didn’t respond...  
“Are you ok big bro?” Nanako questioned “You look sick...” Yu knew she was right, his heart was racing as he found it harder to breathe  
“Did you seriously get sick on your last day here? Talk about crumby luck...” Dojima scoffed.  
Yu’s throat burned as he croaked out a response while trying to walk to his room. “N-No im okay i just f-feel a little-“ Yu couldn’t finish his sentence before his legs gave out beneath him, Dojima and Nanako rushed to his side as he felt his consciousness fading. 

”Big Bro!?!” Nanako screamed, as an expression of shock and worry covered her and Dojima’s faces.  
That was the last thing Yu remembered before he passed out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izanami is officially dead! Although things are taking a turn for the worst with Yu...  
> Next chapter will be a real tear jerker! Or at least ill try to make it sad. Im still an amateur at this

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah probably sucks so far lol, anyway the first chapter is mostly normal. But next chapter will have the aftermath of the fight, and by the summary of the Fic I'm sure you know whats going to happen. I know not everyone will like the pairing of Yu and Naoto but its my personal choice, if you don’t like it im sorry. Make sure to leave comments below telling me how bad my first attempt was, just try not to be too harsh.


End file.
